Ella lo sabe
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Me detengo a mirar cómo sonríe, aún dormida, y se me estruja el corazón. Corazón del que no me sabía poseedor hasta hacía algunos años, cuanto me di cuenta que Hermione, mediante una mirada, me estaba dejando para siempre.


Ella lo sabe

Serían aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada, y la habitación se encontraba en una total penumbra. Las cortinas, verde musgo con pequeños detalles en plateado, bloqueaban la luz de la luna, que no lograba penetrar la habitación. El lugar era espacioso, una cama matrimonial con dosel se encontraba en el centro, y dos mesas de luz de madera estaban dispuestas a sus costados. Los otros muebles estaban distribuidos uniformemente en la habitación, todo del mismo estilo, bastante renacentista. Como el resto de la mansión.

Como cualquier otra noche, no podía dormir. Con un suave movimiento de varita, corrí un poco la gruesa tela, y dejé que un blanco intenso alumbrara el lugar. El cuerpo de una bellísima mujer reposaba tranquilo a mi lado, y mis manos recorrían su espalda incansablemente, delineando su figura; era ancha en los hombros, con músculos fuertes, y a medida que bajaba con mis dedos, podía sentir una curva pronunciada, marcando su finísima cintura. Me acerqué un poco a su nuca y deposité un suave beso allí. Corrí un poco su cabello al hacerlo, y su pelo negro perfectamente lacio se esparció sobre la almohada. - _Fiel a mi costumbre intento pasarte de largo, por temor a que mi piel recuerde, que murió en tus brazos._- La imagen me trajo recuerdos, recuerdos de momentos que jamás tuvieron lugar, tan solo en mi mente, en mi imaginación. Por un instante me parece que en lugar de aquella cabellera lisa, la que descansa a mi lado es ondulada. Y castaña. Y descontrolada. Por momentos me parece estar tocando un cuerpo mucho más diminuto, menos salvaje. Sin tantas curvas, pero aún así perfecto. Y me creo capaz de poder besar aquellos labios que toda una vida anhelé, pero que son contadas las veces que los tuve cerca. Recuerdo también, la única vez que los besé; que realmente los besé.

Me encontraba merodeando en los pasillos del castillo, algunos meses antes de que mi plan para matar a Dumbledore se llevara a cabo. Sentía la presión del futuro sobre mis hombros. La incertidumbre del porvenir palpitaba en mi interior, y me hacía sentir enfermo la mayor parte del tiempo. Débil. Rememoro a la perfección aquellas épocas, que tan marcado me dejaron. "Irremediablemente dañado", había dicho anoche mi mujer, que ahora se encontraba descansando a mi lado, después de que hiciéramos el amor. Astoria si que me conocía.

Era una noche lluviosa, e inusualmente oscura. La marca tenebrosa me quemaba en mi brazo izquierdo, pero la molestia desapareció de mi mente de una manera repentina; la había sentido antes de verla. No sé si sería su orgullo Gryffindor, que era tan inmensamente tangible, o tal vez su soberbia; o su olor, aquel perfume penetrante, un aroma a vainilla irritantemente inocente, lo que me hizo percibirla antes de que doblara en el pasillo en el que me encontraba. Me quedé estático en mi sitio, decidido a distraerme un rato a costillas de alguien inferior, de una sangre sucia. En breves segundos preparé un repertorio de cosas denigrantes para echarle en cara, pero para lo que no pude prepararme fue para la visión que siguió a su inmediata aparición: una Hermione totalmente desaliñada apareció ante mis ojos, pálida como un fantasma, y con los ojos hinchados del llanto. Sin ningún tipo de explicación lógica, algo en mi interior se sacudió, y sentí real pena por su estado. Tampoco tuvo sentido que ella no saliera corriendo, como tendía a hacer, y que por el contrario, se acercara a mi persona. No obstante, no tuve tiempo de analizar lo extraño del momento, porque ni bien tuve su pequeño cuerpo al alcance de mis manos, estiré mi brazo derecho y suavemente, comencé a acariciarle el rostro. Me encontraba en un total trance, perdido en sus espesos ojos avellana. Nos miramos largamente, sin poder predecir qué iba a suceder después. Simplemente nos miramos. Hasta que dejamos de hacerlo.

De un segundo a otro, llevado por un incontrolable impulso, la arrinconé contra una de las frías paredes, y besé sus labios. Una, y otra, y otra vez. No solo olía a vainilla, sino que también sabía así de dulce. Sus labios eran tersos, muy suaves, como el terciopelo. Ella se dejó hacer, absolutamente sorprendida. Sin embargo, la euforia se apoderó de mi cuando sentí sus manos enlazarse en mi cabello, y agarrar fuertemente un mechón, apretándome más contra su figura femenina. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo cobraron vida propia, y me sentía delirar de placer cada vez que ella ejercía algún tipo de presión sobre mí. También cuando sentía sus manos cerrarse con fuerza, primero en mi pelo, después en mis hombros, y más tarde en mis brazos. Cuando percibía el temblor de sus piernas, y cuando absorbía los gemidos que salían se su boca. La besé largamente, siendo suave, luego con rudeza. La besé cómo quise, cuánto quise, y siendo absolutamente incapaz de parar. La probé, la mordí, y su respuesta fue inmediata; un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, y sentí plenitud, por primera vez en mi vida. Había besado a muchas muchachas a lo largo de mi secundaria, pero nadie había despertado ese sentimiento de ansiedad en mi interior. Comencé a recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis manos, ávidamente, rozando cada centímetro de su piel, sin querer perderme nada. Abrí su camisa botón por botón, con una paciencia renovada, sabedor de que no podía permitirme asustarla bajo ningún punto de vista, pues después no podría perdonármelo. Comencé a bajar con mi boca, besando su cuello, su clavícula, luego rocé sus senos con los labios. Seguí descendiendo, y me detuve en su cintura, haciéndola estremecer de placer con suaves movimientos de mi lengua. Sonreí al notar que se le habían erizado todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Y entonces, un ruido nos sacó de aquel trance, y sentí como la llama que estábamos compartiendo desapareció del fondo de sus ojos completamente, dejándome solo en mi anhelo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando de repente me di cuenta que me había hecho a un lado y se había ido del pasillo, caminando velozmente, casi corriendo. Dejándome como un idiota. Traté de convencerme de que no tenía que sentirme así, de que cualquier otro día podría tenerte en mis brazos. Qué estúpido era. - _La fe se me escapó contigo, perdieron rumbo mis zapatos. Y a la deriva a veces lloro, imaginando, todo lo que no pasamos._- Y fue aquella la única vez que la tuve en mis brazos sin reparo alguno, sin explicación mediante, sin razón lógica. Tal cómo la quería. De la única manera en la cual podría tenerla. Porque viví creyendo que esa mujer no estaba a mi altura, y ahora sé que siempre fui yo quien no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero en aquel entonces, ¿quién era ella para demandar algo de mí?

Comienzo a besar la espalda de mi esposa, suavemente, haciéndola suspirar en sueños. La veo tan pacífica, con una expresión angelical en su marmóreo rostro, que decido no seguir, por temor a despertarla. Me pongo boca arriba en la cama, y estiro mi brazo. Con suma delicadeza, la empujo hacia mí, y ella se apoya en mi pecho. La miro, sintiéndome la peor persona en el mundo entero, en pleno conocimiento de que necesito su cercanía, pero no de la misma manera en la que ella necesita la mía. Porque sé que jamás voy a poder amarla como ella me ama a mí. Porque sé que ella va a quedarse a mi lado para siempre, y yo jamás voy a hacerla feliz.

Desconozco cuánto más pueda aguantar mintiéndome a mi mismo, tratando de quererla lo suficiente, sabedor de que perdí la capacidad de amar a mis diecisiete años; cuando otra persona me pedía que lo hiciera, y las reglas por las que se regía mi vida en aquel momento me lo prohibían, y la cobardía reinaba. - _Y ella lo sabe, y no dice nada. Ella lo sabe, que tras de tu recuerdo un día, se me fugó el alma_.- Todo en ella me incitaba a amarla; a entregarme como a nadie, a convertirnos en uno solo, a ser felices. Sus miradas al cruzarnos por el castillo, sus accidentales roces en las clases, cada vez que buscaba una manera de hacerle saber que necesitaba _más_. Pero no podía; tenía cosas más importantes que mis sentimientos, tenía que cuidar a mi familia. Y mantener a todos vivos, aquél único fin, también significaba mi fin, pues jamás podría estar con ella, jamás podría cumplir con todos los requisitos, satisfacer todas las necesidades, ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Darme cuenta de todo esto, tanto tiempo después, me hace querer desaparecer. Me incita a acabar con mi vida cuanto antes, pues la sensación de miseria que me invade es más fuerte que yo. Porque aunque la guerra haya terminado, aunque ella esté casada, aunque hayan pasado casi diez años, no pasa un día en el que no recuerde aquel encuentro furtivo. No pasa un día en el que no imagine posibles situaciones, posibles besos, posibles charlas. Una posible vida juntos.

Pero entonces pienso en Astoria, y en su devoción. Y no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo simplemente evaporarme. - _Ella no hiere como tú, no exige tiempo como tú. Llegó una noche y se quedó a esperar, el alba. Ella no actúa como tú, no finge amor tal como tú, me mira y sabe que tal vez, no habrá mañana, no habrá mañana_.- Enlazo mis manos con las suyas, y comienzo a acariciarla. Primero sus dedos, luego su muñeca, después su brazo. Me detengo a mirar cómo sonríe, aún dormida, y se me estruja el corazón. Corazón del que no me sabía poseedor hasta hacía algunos años, cuanto me di cuenta que Hermione, mediante una mirada, me estaba dejando para siempre. La misma noche que Snape mató a Dumbledore. La misma noche que me escapé a mi mansión, la misma noche que Astoria apareció a mi lado. Y desde entonces, jamás se fue.

Ver a Hermione parada en el mismo pasillo en donde todo había ocurrido, y sonreírme tristemente. Y luego, soltar una lágrima. Darse media vuelta, e irse caminando lentamente, en total conocimiento de que yo había entendido el mensaje, de que sabía que ese era el fin. Aquella visión fue la más triste de toda mi existencia, la que me hizo dar cuenta de que tenía algo latiendo en el pecho, logrando que dejara de latir. Instalando la tristeza que aún hoy maneja mis días y mis noches.

- Granger. - se me escapa en un bajo suspiro. Pero no lo suficiente, pues noto que Astoria se mueve un poco, y luego abre los ojos. Entonces sé que me escuchó, y vuelvo a desear estar muerto, a desear dejar de hacerla sufrir.

Pero ella lo único que hace es mirarme, y luego busca lugar entre mis labios, y aliviana mi pena a fuerza de besos. Más es lo único que logra volver más liviano, pues mientras me adentro en su cuerpo, todo lo que puedo desear es estar besando otros labios, estar tocando otra piel, tener a otra persona en mi cama. Y la culpa se adueña de mí, y Astoria lo siente. - _Traté con más pena que gloria de olvidar tu espalda, pero mi cuerpo en otros brazos terminaba por trazar tu mapa. Tu nombre me quebró el silencio, se me escapó de madrugada, no he dormido y por error, le supliqué a la noche que te regresará_.- Tal como siempre me ha sentido, como siempre ha descifrado cada parte de mí. Soy transparente ante sus ojos, pues puede leerme mejor que a un libro abierto. Y aún así, todas las noches la tengo a mi lado, sin el más mínimo reclamo de su parte. - _Ella no actúa como tú, no finge amor tal como tú, me mira y sabe que tal vez, no habrá mañana. Ella es tan diferente, tan distante, tan callada. Ella no hiere como tú, no exige tiempo como tú, llegó una noche y se quedó a esperar, el alba._- Y mantengo mi fe. Sé que algún día, con el tiempo, lograré olvidar los fantasmas de mi pasado, las heridas que me dejó la guerra, las cicatrices de un pasado que nunca tuvo futuro, y el resto de las tristezas que me dominan. Porque si pude cambiar, si fui capaz de alejarme del lado oscuro, de convertirme en persona, si fui capaz de dejarme amar por una mujer, entonces no existe razón alguna por la cual no pueda llegar a amarla de la misma manera en la que ella lo hace.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que probablemente, Astoria también tiene esas esperanzas, de que esa es la única razón por la cual sigue a mi lado. Porque me conoce, y porque cree en el cambio. Porque cree en mí. También me doy cuenta de que es un estúpido círculo vicioso, porque en realidad, es ella la única que cree en mí, la única que forzó mi cambio. La que me transformó en lo que soy ahora. Pero hace diez años que da todo por mí, y no logra generar aquello que ambos sabemos, es mi carencia. Es, de una manera u otra, el único brillo en mi oscuridad. Y cuando esa frase atraviesa mi mente, la palabra 'brillo' solo me recuerda a ella: la sonrisa de Hermione invade mi mente, y me odio por ello. Y, como todas las noches, digo que aquel será mi último día en el mundo, pues para que mi mujer sea libre, tengo que tomar la iniciativa y desaparecer para siempre, pues ella no puede dejarme. Y dice que mi muerte sería su final. Y yo sé que no es así, que mi muerte sería su salvación; que ella podría buscar el verdadero amor. - _Llueve en el silencio ausente, de mis desengaños, porque el olvido no me deja rescribir, la historia fuera de tus brazos_.- Entonces tomo mi varita, como cada noche, y me apunto al corazón. Y estoy a segundos de pronunciar las dos palabras que terminarían con mi vida, como todas las noches, cuando lo recuerdo: "Soy Draco Malfoy. Soy un cobarde, y un egoísta. Y no amo a mi mujer, ni nunca la podré amar." Es entonces cuando vuelvo a depositar la varita en mi mesa de luz, le doy la espalda a la misma, y abrazo a mi compañera de vida, para quedarme dormido de una buena vez.

Como todas las noches, desde hace ya diez años.


End file.
